


Advance Kasi Mag-Isip

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drinking, Duet, M/M, Open Mic Bar, Singing, Smoking, opm, young professionals
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Open mic night sa bar at pinagtulakan si Kyungsoo ng barkada niya sa stage at habang kumakanta, biglang may tumayong stranger para samahan sya at makipag-duet. Siya na ba ang kaniyang magiging ka-duet sa pagkanta ng kaniyang forever?





	Advance Kasi Mag-Isip

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for Prompt #204 ng Narito Kami 2018.  
> 2\. May mga characters na nagii-smoke sa story na ‘to so if you don’t like it, pwede mo nalang imagine na hindi nila ‘to ginagawa.  
> 3\. [Click here for playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/user/danteydi/playlist/5xJ9PbkXsX3EiRfoZrfpiW?si=ClHXEBYsTVeLVksACnSIhQ)

Mas bet pa rin talaga ni Kyungsoo ang karaoke room. Not that he hated an open mic bar pero kung kakanta siya, mas gusto niya na mga kaibigan lang niya audience niya. Di naman siya professional singer. Saka minsan kahit feel niya kumanta, nauunahan siya ng hiya.

Hindi naman ito ang first time niya sa open mic bar na ‘to. Matagal na siyang napapadpad dito, madalas nakakaladkad ng barkada. It’s a nice place para mag-chillax. Konting beer, or hard drinks, tapos makikinig lang sa mga kakanta, most of the time random people lang na nasa bar.

Kyungsoo never thought na magiging isa siya sa “random people” na ‘yun. Kaso nalasing si Chanyeol—tinira agad niya yung tequila—at ngayon, si Kyungsoo ang sumasalo ng kalokohan niya.

“Siya po! Magaling kumanta!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol, tinuturo si Kyungsoo, nang may magtanong sino ang next na pupunta sa stage. It wasn’t really a huge stage. It was more of a small elevated platform with adjustable high chairs. But still, Kyungsoo didn’t like it. Kahit gaano pa kamukhang mababaw, once na andun ka na sa platform, intimidating pa rin siya. Lalo na kung mag-isa. Looking over everyone, and everyone looking at you.

Pero si Kyungsoo mismo slightly tipsy na. And he has not done any singing for the past weeks. Walang natuloy sa mga plano nilang mag-karaoke and his diaphragm, lungs, and vocal chords are aching to belt out notes na. He’s sure he’ll regret this once he’s sober pero ngayon, it’s the alcohol-induced confidence that’s pushing him up on stage.

Nagpalakpakan ang barkada niya. He mouthed a “Fuck you” kay Chanyeol nang biglang tawagin ng host si Kyungsoo. At that point wala na rin siyang nagawa. Tumayo siya at pumunta sa stage. He introduced himself as he sat comfortably.

“Bago ko po simulan,” patuloy ni Kyungsoo, ina-adjust yung mic stand. “Gusto ko pong kantahin ‘to in acoustic. So tinatawagan ko po yung best friend ko, si Chanyeol, to play the guitar for me.”

“Tangina,” ani Chanyeol. Bulong lang naman pero kita sa ngiti ni Kyungsoo yung tuwa na at that very moment, nakaganti agad siya. Just like Kyungsoo, wala na ring nagawa si Chanyeol. Yung buong barkada tinutulak na siya, at nagpalakpakan na rin yung mga tao sa bar.

“Gago ka rin e no,” pabirong sabi ni Chanyeol nang makaakyat sa stage.

“I’m going down alone here,” sagot ni Kyungsoo with a smug on his face. Nang makapwesto na si Chanyeol with an acoustic guitar sa kaniyang lap, hinawakan na ni Kyungsoo yung mic. “This is Tadhana po by Up Dharma Down.”

Nagsimulang mag-strum si Chanyeol. Kyungsoo scanned the crowd. Naka-abang silang lahat. It should be nerve-wracking, but it’s less scary na katabi niya ngayon sa stage yung best friend niya. He heaves a sigh. Sisimulan na niya.

 _Sa hindi inaasahang_  
_pagtatagpo ng mga mundo_  
_may minsan lang na nagdugtong_  
_damang dama na ang ugong nito._

Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagkanta. May mga naririnig siyang sumasabay sa pagkanta niya which was good. Gusto niya ‘to. Right after the chorus, the humming part, nagpalakpakan ang mga tao. All of a sudden, biglang may tumayo sa isang grupo ng mga lalaki sa bandang dulo. Kyungsoo noticed him dahil siya lang ang nagiisang gumalaw as he hummed through the song. He was ready to brush him off kaso yung direksyon ng paglakad niya, papunta sa stage. Nah, baka may kelangan lang siya tanungin from the host, or sa kung sino mang staff na malapit dun.

Kyungsoo carried on to the next verse. Kaso sa unang linya palang niya, hindi lang boses niya ang narinig niya. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol. May mic si Chanyeol. Baka siya yung kumakanta. Kaso hindi. Kahit si Chanyeol mismo, gulat.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaliwa niya, from where the voice was coming. Nakita niya si kuya na tumayo from the back of the bar to the stage, may hawak na mic, sinasabayan si Kyungsoo sa pagkanta ng second verse. Of course nagulat siya because not only did the guy have a nice, sweet voice pero damn, may hitsura rin siya!

Hindi nagpatinag si Kyungsoo sa gulat at tuloy pa rin siya sa pagkanta. Nagpalakpakan at hiyawan yung mga tao. Then si Random Kuya, tumayo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti siya, and Kyungsoo, being polite, smiled back.

Hindi niya inexpect ‘tong duet na ‘to. But man, this Random Kuya can sing! Nakikipag-harmonize pa siya kay Kyungsoo. Every time na he changes his tone, napapatingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniya at napapangiti. The song sounded differently pero it was suddenly better. Just like a professional singer, nagkakatinginan ang dalawa habang mas binubuhos na nila yung emotion sa pagkanta until the last chorus.

Chanyeol strummed the guitar for the last time. Cue the audience’s palakpakan at hiyawan.

“Hey.” Inextend ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang braso for a handshake. “That was nice. Thanks for the impromptu duet?”

Tumingin si Random Guy first sa kamay niya and then kay Kyungsoo mismo. He chuckled. “Yeah, sorry. Bigla ako sumingit.”

Nagsimula na silang bumaba ng stage. “No,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “It was cool. Really. Chanyeol thinks okay nga ginawa mo, diba Ch—”

Apparently, sa kabilang part ng stage bumaba si Chanyeol. So naiwan siyang magisa kasama si Random Guy. Oh well. Not bad. More of like _goodjust this time_ , he could give it a chance.

 

It’s a Monday, the worst day of the week. Umalis si Kyungsoo nung Friday na bakante ang desk at walang unread emails. Pumasok siya na may isang dipang papel of deliverables agad na naka-abang, at almost 30 unread emails to deal with. But no, hindi siya magpapadaig dito sa panira ng linggo niya. Isang mug ng kape perhaps. That would do the trick para makalma siya.

Nang mai-ayos na niya ang kaniyang gamit sa kaniyang cubicle, agad siyang dumeretso sa pantry para kumuha ng kape. May naririnig na siyang naguusap and from the deep voice na nage-echo sa loob nito, Kyungsoo was pretty sure si Chanyeol yung isa run.

“Good morning,” bati ni Kyungsoo. Andun na rin si Jongdae. Silang tatlo palang ang nasa office ngayon.

“Hi,” bati naman ni Chanyeol. “Uy Kyungsoo, kumusta?”

Kyungsoo looked at him with furrowed brows. _Kumusta?_ No one asks kumusta on the first day of work week dahil walang okay sa Monday. That’s a fact. Pero the way Chanyeol stared back at him with a grin, habang si Jongdae naman nagwi-wiggle ng kaniyang brows, mukhang alam na niya kung ano ang pinapahiwatig ng dalawa.

They want to talk about Junmyeon.

Napailing si Kyungsoo sabay ng isang mahinang tawa. Inabot niya yung mug niya from the rack. “Tigilan niyo ako a. Wag kayong mag-issue diyan.” _Wag mag-issue kahit buong weekend ko siyang inisip._

“So tayo pa yung nangi-issue ano?” Sarcasm ang almusal ni Jongdae. “Tayo ba yung kumanta sa stage? Tayo ba yung kung iba makatitig? Tayo ba yung nagpakilala habang bumaba ng stage? Hindi naman.”

Humigop si Chanyeol ng kape. “True.”

Umiling ulit si Kyungsoo. “I was just being nice and he was nice din naman. Hindi ba ako mabait sa inyo?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Ewan. Last week binato mo ako ng stapler.”

“Whatever.”

“Pero Kyungsoo,” singit ni Jongdae. Hinugot niya yung phone niya from his pocket and then for a few seconds, kinalikot ito. Pagkatapos ay hinarap niya ito kay Kyungsoo. “We found him sa Facebook.”

Kyungsoo blinked. Tumigil siya sa pagtimpla ng kape at dahan-dahang tumingin kay Jongdae. Oo nga, bakit hindi niya naisip yun? Bakit hindi niya hinanap sa Facebook si Junmyeon?

“Don’t tell me you haven’t stalked him yet?” Binaba ni Chanyeol ang iniinom niyang kape and pretended like Kyungsoo’s done the most abominable sin on earth.

“I was busy.” Kyungsoo said. To be honest hindi naman siya busy. Kahapon nakahilata lang siya halos buong magdamag. Mga fifty percent ng hilata na yun, pinapakinggan lang niya yung lahat ng available versions ng Tadhana sa Spotify while imagining Junmyeon’s voice singing the lines na kinanta niya that Friday night.

Of course Jongdae and Chanyeol didn’t buy his “I was busy” excuse. Who would even. Pero binigay pa rin ni Jongdae yung phone niya kay Kyungsoo para mausisa niya yung profile ni Junmyeon.

Ateneo graduate. Currently an MBA student in UP naman. He worked for a lot of big time companies. His latest affiliation was with one of the biggest credit companies in the country. His position wasn’t shown but with the available and viewable photos, mukhang mataas na ang posisyon niya. Everything about his profile was intimidating. Pati yung profile photo. Suit and tie, nakaupo sa desk like a boss. Damn. That was hella attractive.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo.

“Big time boy,” biro ni Chanyeol sabay wolf-whistle.

Binalik ni Kyungsoo yung phone ni Jongdae at mabilis na kinuha ang tinimpla niyang kape. “It’s as if I’ll see him again.” Then he walked out of the pantry.

Narinig niya na nagtawanan ang dalawa habang pabalik na siya sa desk niya. As soon as malapag niya yung kape niya, agad niyang binuksan ang kaniyang browser, went to his Facebook account, and opened Junmyeon’s profile.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo nang buksan niya ang profile picture ni kuya, now occupying more than half of his screen. Then narinig niyang lumabas na si Chanyeol at Jongdae from the pantry. Dumating na rin yung iba nilang kaopisina. Bago pa niya i-close yung browser, for two seconds, nag-alangan si Kyungsoo kung tama ba ang gagawin “Add Friend” at sinara.

Sana tama ang ginagawa niya.

 

They went back that weekend sa same bar. Again, it’s their regular tambayan and they really liked the cheap food, cheap drinks, but also ambiance. Hindi siya nakakasawa. Also, almost all of them enjoyed listening to people sing. Regular open mic siya for a certain number of hours at ito yung pinakapaboritong parte ng barkada nila.

“Sa tingin mo darating ulit si ano Jun…” Baekhyun trailed off. “Ano nga ulit name niya?”

“Junmyeon,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Uminom siya sa bote ng beer niya. No one wanted to get wasted tonight so they only ordered a bucket. He looked around kanina and he did not see Junmyeon or his barkada. He didn’t seem to be around this time.

Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun stared at him nang ilapag na niya yung bote sa mesa. Kyungsoo stared back at them. “Ano?”

Nagkangitian yung tatlo. “Wala,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Di ka disappointed?”

Kyungsoo blinked. “Na?”

“Oh come on Kyungsoo,” Jongdae whined. “Na wala si Junmyeon?”

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Wala ba kayong mga love life at sobrang interesado kayo sakin o kay Junmyeon?”

“So interesado ka kay Junmyeon talaga?” Tanong ni Jongdae, although it was more of stating the obvious.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sabay iling. “Di pa nga kami naguusap interesado agad?”

“Sabi mo in-accept niya friend request mo. Di ka niya chinat?” Pahabol ni Jongdae habang nagbubukas ng pangalawa niyang bote.

“Baka busy pa,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. He just thought of an excuse although tanong din niya yun. Bakit di pa siya china-chat ni Junmyeon? Or...bakit di pa _niya_ china-chat si Junmyeon? He sighed. Hindi naman sa nagpapabebe siya pero he just wondered na if interested din si Junmyeon sa kaniya, siya yung mauunang magmessage. But days later, yung Messenger niya sa phone, it’s still empty of anything Junmyeon.

Right in the middle of his reverie, biglang nagsimulang tumugtog yung gitara. They all looked at the stage. May isang babae na nakaupo na, hawak ang mic. Sa tabi niya ay isang gitarista. Habang nagsisimula ang intro, nagkatinginan silang apat. Nang bumuka ang bibig ni ate girl para kumanta, sinabayan siya nila Chanyeol, Jongdae, at Baekhyun, all of them looking at Kyungsoo with grins.

_Labis na naiinip, nayayamot sa bawat saglit_

“Tumigil nga kayo,” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Pinalo niya si Baekhyun sa balikat kasi siya pinakamalapit. Pero hindi tumigil ang tatlo.

_Kapag naalala ka, wala naman akong magawa._

In the end, naki-sing along nalang din si Kyungsoo sa lahat. Besides, he’s here to chill and have fun, hindi ma-stress sa isang gwapong Atenistang Isko na singerna hindi pa nagmemessage sa kaniya sa Facebook at hindi niya sure kung makikita pa niya ulit.

 

All the way from Makati, sumugod si Kyungsoo sa Katipunan. Sa UP Town Center to be quite exact. Kung bakit ba yung gusto niyang shirt ay available lang sa branch sa UP Town. But what’s a lot more surprising at least for him was talagang dumayo pa siya ng 15 kilometers para lang sa iisang shirt.

It’s a little past 10:30 in the morning. Kaka-open pa lang ng mall and it felt a little weird na halos bakante ang mall. Habang naglalakad—chill lang siya dahil wala pang tao—bigla niyang na-realize na this is Katipunan. This was Ateneo’s territory. The last person he knew na galing sa Ateneo was Junmyeon. Suddenly, he found himself imagining if naglalakwatsa ba si Junmyeon dito during his college days—oh, wait. He’s an MBA student sa UP. And this was UP’s territory, too. Hello? UP Town Center nga e. Kyunsgoo shook his head. Hindi kaya andito siya? Paano kung andito siya? Paano kung magkasalubong sila bigla?

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa gilid niya, yung glass ng store na hindi pa nagbubukas. Madilim pa sa loob so nagrereflect pa yung salamin. Kyungsoo checked himself out. He looked nice naman with a pink shirt and black jeans. He didn’t look horrible. Then he sighed. What are the chances of Junmyeon and Kyungsoo being in one place diba? A tiny bit higher perhaps lalo na’t he’s in UP’s turf right now. But that won’t make a significant difference from the actual almost zero probability.

Dumeretso si Kyungsoo sa store na hinahanap niya. He spent thirty minutes looking for it before asking the staff kung meron pa ba sila ng shirt na gusto niya.

“Ay sorry sir, sold out na po ‘yun,” sabi ni kuya.

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. “Pero sabi sa site niyo it’s still available here?”

“May bumili na po kanina kasi. Yun na po yung last piece.”

Yes. Totally cool. Labinlimang kilometrong biyahe para sa effort na nasayang. Hindi maipinta ni Kyungsoo ang pagkabanas niya pero hindi naman niya pwedeng awayin si kuya kasi ginagawa lang niya ang trabaho niya. Kung bakit ba pinagpaliban pa niya yung pagbili last week e. Edi sana hindi siya napagod ngayon.

Nakasimangot na lumabas si Kyungsoo ng store. So ano na gagawin niya? He checked his watch. It’s quarter past 11:00. Sabay ng buntong hininga ay ang desisyon na sige, kakain nalang siya para kahit papano sumaya-saya naman siya.

“Excuse me?”

May kumalabit kay Kyungsoo at agad niya ‘tong hinarap. Halos di siya makapaniwala sa tumumbad sa kaniya. Si Junmyeon, nakatayo sa harap niya, nakangiti although he looked a bit unsure. Pero point was, si Junmyeon ‘to at yung mga pinagi-imagine niya kanina habang naglalakad sa mall ay naging totoo: na magkikita nga sila rito.

“Kyungsoo, right?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Nagtaka si Kyungsoo kung bakit niya tinatanong and then bigla niyang naalala na ito ang pinaka-unang beses na nagkita sila since the open mic bar.

“Yes!” Sagot ni Kyungsoo pero he wished he didn’t sound a little too enthusiastic. Ayaw niyang maging obvious. “Junmyeon, from the bar?”

Tumango si Junmyeon sabay ng isa nang relaxed na ngiti. “Didn’t expect to see you here. Ano meron?”

“Ah, was looking for a specific shirt,” explain ni Kyungsoo. “Kaso wala na sold out na raw. Ikaw, ano ginagawa mo rito?”

“Got some readings from school.”

“Readings?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Kunwari hindi niya alam na nagma-masters si Junmyeon.

“I’m studying e. Grad school.”

Tumango-tango si Kyungsoo with a long “Oooh.” He needed to act like everything was new information to him.

“By the way, kumain ka na?” Junmyeon asked.

“Uh…” Kyungsoo felt his heart race. Baka maga-aya itong mag-lunch. Shet. First date. “Not yet. But I was about to—”

“Cool. Gusto mo sumabay? ‘Bout to grab lunch na rin.”

Kyungsoo clenched his fist and tried not to smile a little too much. “ _Yes! Yes!_ ” Kulang nalang kumawala na yung puso niya sa dibdib niya.

“Sure. I don’t mind,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kung ano ang kinakalma niya sa labas, yun ang ikina-rambol ng feelings niya sa loob. “What do you wanna eat?”

“Chicken?”

Chicken. “ _Nice, magkakasundo kami_ ,” isip ni Kyungsoo. “Sure. Chicken.”

It’s good that they went to Frankie’s nang wala pang alas dose dahil kung hindi ay wala silang naupuan. Sa payat ni Junmyeon, hindi inisip ni Kyungsoo na kaya niyang umubos ng napakaraming chicken wings. Natuwa siya. It felt nice learning new things about a person you’re trying to become good friends with. And probably more?

Dahil sa mabilis nagkapalagayang loob ang dalawa, nagkwento na rin si Kyungsoo na niluwas niya ang Mataki pa-Quezon City para lang sa isang shirt na ikinagulat din ni Junmyeon.

“Dami mong time ah?” Pabirong sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Kasi hindi ako nage-MBA,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa si Junmyeon. May point nga naman si Kyungsoo. “Well, since marami kang time, invite kita a?”

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo at hindi niya napigilan ang bibig na sabihin kung ano ang tumakbo sa utak niya. “Networking ba ‘to?”

Lalong tumawa si Junmyeon. “Alam mo funny ka. Hindi.” May kinuha siya sa bag niya na maliit na papel at inabot ito kay Kyungsoo.

Invitation sa isang bar. Performance daw. Hinanap niya kung andito pangalan ni Junmyeon pero wala. Puro names ng mga banda.

“Punta ka a. Weekend naman yan,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Yung Bunny Buddhism, yun yung name ng band.”

“Banda mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Ang cute, bagay kay Junmyeon.

“Ah, not really. Sa kuya ko yan pero kapag wala siya, ako minsan ang nagvo-vocals. Nasa US kasi siya ngayon so ako muna,” explain ni Junmyeon. May additional info na nakuha si Kyungsoo: na may kuya si Junmyeon. Not that it’s a big deal. Natuwa lang siya na may mga natututunan siya tungkol kay Junmyeon on their second meeting.

“Cool,” ani Kyungsoo although he didn’t sound enthusiastic. Junmyeon blinked, as if naghihintay ng dagdag na sasabihin si Kyungsoo. “Yeah, sure. Punta ako.”

“Promise?” Agad nag-liwanag ang mukha ni Junmyeon.

“Promise!” Nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw rin pala daming time.”

 

Hingal na si Kyungsoo sa pagtakbo. Bakit ba kasi ngayon pa umulan at traffic tuloy sa EDSA? At bakit pa talagang pinag-OT sila ng boss niya ngayong araw? Kasalanan talaga ‘to ni Baekhyun e. Kung hindi ba naman umabsent edi sana wala silang hinabol ngayon.

Tinignan niya ang relos habang tinatahak ang kalsada papunta sa bar ng performance ni Junmyeon. 9:30 na. Thirty minutes nalang then tapos na yung Buddy Buddhism. Wala na siyang paki kung nababasa yung sapatos niyang puti. Malalabhan naman yan.

Kahit malamig sa labas dahil sa ulan, kita sa noo ni Kyungsoo na pawis na pawis ito. Magmadali ka ba naman sa gitna ng traffic sabay ng usok ng mga sasakyan di ba naman ma-workout ang sweat glands mo.

Agad siyang pumasok sa bar at nakahinga kahit papano nang makita niyang nasa-stage pa si Junmyeon at ang banda niya (well, ng kuya niya). They’re in the middle of a song and medyo disoriented pa si Kyungsoo to get kung ano yung kinakanta nila.

_Ooh, they told me that this wouldn't be easy  
And no, I'm not one to complain…_

Nag-inner eureka moment si Kyungsoo nang finally ma-get na niya yung kanta. “One and Only” ng Parokya ni Edgar. Hindi muna siya naghanap ng upuan at pinanuod si Junmyeon na kumanta. He looked so serene, nakapikit ang mga mata habang malumanay na kumakanta. Baya sa kanta yung boses niya. For the first time, Kyungsoo was mesmerized.

 _I take one step away_  
_Then I find myself coming back to you_  
_My one and only, one and only_

Minulat ni Junmyeon ang mata niya at dumeretso ito sa may bandang entrance, kung nasaan nakatayo si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung nakatitig ba si Junmyeon sa kaniya o hindi. Pinakiramdaman niya ang paligid niya. Wala namang ibang tao sa tabi niya.

_I take one step away  
Then I find myself coming back to you_

Nang ibalik niya ang tingin niya kay Junmyeon, nakangiti na ito habang tinuloy ang ending ng kanta.

_My one and only, one and only  
You…_

Hindi nagawang kumilos ni Kyungsoo. Kung sa pagkanta ni Junmyeon ay na-charm na siya, yung matitigan habang binabanggit ang linyang “My one and only you” e halos magpasabog ng dibdib niya. Mabuti nalang at medyo dim ang lighting sa bar at hindi nahahalatang nagba-blush siya. Pota, ang landi ni Junmyeon. And Kyungsoo wasn’t complaining.

Nagpalakpakan ang mga tao at maya-maya pa ay nagsalita si Junmyeon. “Salamat, salamat.” Inayos niya ang mic pababa habang umupo sa high chair. “Bago po kami tumuloy sa last song—”

Nakaramdam ng biglang hiya si Kyungsoo. Last song na. Sobrang late na siya. Ang sabi sa kaniya ni Junmyeon, apat na kanta kakantahin nila. Buntong hininga.

“—gusto ko lang po batiin yung kaibigan ko na mukhang na-late dahil sa ulan. Si Kyungsoo.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at bigla siyang nanigas sa pwesto niya. _May biglang pa-shout out? Bakit may pa-special mention?_ Naramdaman niyang tumingin ang halos lahat ng tao sa bar sa kaniya.

“Salamat naka-habol ka!”

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na ngumiti kahit awkward yung feeling. Nag-bow siya in all directions at tinaas ang kamay in acknowledgment of Junmyeon who gave him a gentle smile.

“Next song is another cover,” Junmyeon began. “Alam niyo po itong lahat,” he continued. May nag-strum ng guitar. Pause. Then another strum. Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Alam niya nga ‘tong kantang ‘to.

“Sabayan niyo kami kung kabisado niyo pa,” ani Junmyeon. He inhaled, held the mic close to his mouth, and started singing.

_Take me as you are_  
_Push me off the road_  
_The sadness, I need this time to be with you_

Kyungsoo sang along hanggang sa matapos ang kanta. He enjoyed it. He liked Junmyeon’s version. It’s soft, it’s soothing in the ear, like a cold whisper, which makes the song a lot sadder. Ang galing.

 

“You were amazing,” Kyungsoo said nang maiwan nalang silang dalawa sa labas ng bar para magpahangin. Pumasok na sa loob yung mga ka-banda ni Junmyeon right after ipakilala si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

“And you were late,” sagot naman ni Junmyeon, nakangisi, halatang nangaasar. Ganong level na sila? Kyungsoo chuckled habang umiiling. Not that he minded. Gusto nga niya e.

“Traffic. Tapos umuulan.” Tinuro ni Kyungsoo yung labas defensively. Umuulan pa.

Junmyeon only nodded. Ipinasok niya ang kamay niya sa kaniyang jacket at parang may hinugot. “Do you smoke?”

Napatitig si Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

“Kung makatitig ka naman parang ang sama kong tao,” pabirong sabi ni Junmyeon. Natawa si Kyungsoo habang tinitignan ang kasama na itaktak ang kahon para may lumabas na yosi.

“Wala akong dala,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Mabilis na inalok ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo at kinuha naman niya agad ito.

“It’s bad for our throat. We sing,” ani Kyungsoo sabay ng sindi ng yosi.

“I don’t sing for a living.” Junmyeon smiled as he shrugged.

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo. “Sabagay, ako rin.” Unang hithit.

“Thanks for coming by the way.” Nakatingala si Junmyeon nang ibuga niya ang usok mula sa bibig. And then ngumiti. “Next time ako naman manunuod sayo.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “You’re welcome. And wala akong banda.”

“Edi dun sa open mic. It’s a nice pub,” ani Junmyeon.

“Sige, sabihan kita kapag pupunta kami ulit.” Kyungsoo raised his hand as if swearing.

“Would you mind if we sing again dun? Duet ulit.” Nilalaro ni Junmyeon ang mga bato sa ilalim ng sapatos niya. “Wala lang. Gusto ko yung pagkanta natin last time. I think we match.”

“ _Match_.” Pinilit itago ni Kyungsoo itago ang kilig sa isang maiksing tawa. “Tinder. Ganon.”

Natawa rin si Junmyeon. “Yung boses natin kasi.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Well, my friends liked our duet so I guess you’re right.”

“Did they like me?”

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Alam niya yung mga linyahang ‘yan. Kapag sumagot siya ng oo, ang sunod na tanong ay, “Ikaw, do you like me ba?” Pero sige Kyungsoo mentally shook his head and decided to give Junmyeon the benefit of the doubt. Baka siya lang ang advance magisip talaga.

“I don’t know,” ani Kyungsoo. He flicked his cigarette. “They like all people. Binabato ko na sila ng stapler pero mahal pa rin nila ako.”

Biglang tumawa si Junmyeon ng malakas. “Stapler? Binabato?”

Kyungsoo blinked. Suddenly, he realized na medyo hindi normal yung pinaggagawa niya sa mga kaibigan niya. He wasn’t sure if mahihiya siya o sasabayan si Junmyeon sa pagtawa. Also, he may have or have not ruined the cue for Junmyeon para isingit ang swabeng linyahan.

“Sa cute mong yan hindi ko maisip na magagawa mong mambato.”

Natigilan si Kyungsoo. Nag-replay sa utak niya yung sinabi ni Junmyeon. Cute siya. _Cute daw siya_. Pota.

“Ang sama ko bang tao?” Nakangiting tanong ni Kyungsoo. Siyempre, pigil pigil din ng kilig para hindi maging obvious.

“Oo, ang sama mo.” Sagot ni Junmyeon.

Pareho silang tumawa.

 

Yung pagpunta ni Kyungsoo sa performance ni Junmyeon was the first of the many hangouts to follow. Hindi niya sinasabi sa mga kabarkada niya dahil ayaw pa niyang magatungan ng unnecessary feelings yung paglabas-labas nila.

Dumadalas yung weekend na lumalabas sila, o kaya kapag ayaw nang mag-review ni Junmyeon sa class niya sasamahan ni Kyungsoo sa cafe. Minsan iniisip niyang sobrang martir niya na dumadayo pa talaga siya sa Katipunan para lang samahan si Junmyeon but then this was a much better reason kesa yung hanapin yung shirt sa UP Town Center. Also, sabi nga ni Junmyeon, marami siyang time.

Pero ang totoo, basta si Junmyeon bibigyan niya ng time.

Siyempre, hindi naman unfair si Junmyeon pagdating sa labas. Minsan they meet halfway, sa Ortigas or sa Mandaluyong. Kapags sinisipag sila, minsan sa BGC o Manila pa sila gumagala. May time pa nga na umikot sila sa National Museum tapos nagkunwaring tour guide si Junmyeon. Ang dami niyang alam—hindi yung panginsulot, literal na marami siyang alam—na kaya niyang i-describe at i-explain ang karamihan sa mga installations sa museum.

Matalino nga. Plus points sa puso ni Kyungsoo.

Paborito ni Kyungsoo kapag nagvi-videoke sila. Paborito ni Junmyeon kantahin yung "Migraine" ng Moonstar88 tapos first time nalaman ni Kyungsoo na bagay pala sa boses niya yung "Sila" ng Sud. Since then lagi na niyang kinakanta ‘tong kantang ‘to.

For a couple of months, ganito ang gawain nila. Well, hindi naman palagi. Siyempre may times na busy so sa Messenger nalang sila naguusap. Pero kapag may time, they hang out. Which Kyungsoo thought wasn’t exactly weird pero he’s amused at how fast their friendship’s progressed? They were basically strangers na kumanta lang sa open mic together. Sa mangilan-ilang tao na naka-sabay niya sa pagkanta, never siyang naging close with any of them until Junmyeon happened.

Sabi rin ng puso niya, ngayon nalang ulit ito tumibok until Junmyeon happened.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Biglang sigaw ni Chanyeol pagpasok ng pantry. Umagang umaga nambubulabog ng kaluluwa.

“Hi Chanyeol, good morn—”

“I deserve an explanation,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol. “I deserve an acceptable reason!”

Binaba niya ang phone niya sa mesa, sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Piolo Pascual?” Ani Kyungsoo bago abutin ang phone.

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Yeah. Papa P. Papa Park Chanyeol.”

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang nasa screen ng phone ni Chanyeol. At first glance, Kyungsoo knew it was a photo. Nang ma-check niya na nang maayos, he realized na it was from Junmyeon’s Facebook. Ito yung selca nila a few weeks ago when they went to a dog cafe in Cubao. Junmyeon just posted it last night at hindi pa nagche-check ng Facebook si Kyungsoo so he never knew. He wondered paano nakita ni Chanyeol. Then he saw na the photo was public. Wowie.

“So, nagde-date na pala kayo? Hindi mo lang man sinasabi sa akin?”

Malisyoso ang ngiti ni Chanyeol kaya alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi talaga siya nagtatampo. Sa pagkindat palang nito, halatang mas naiintriga siya kesa naiinis.

“Walang malisya yan—”

“Alam mo, wag mo na ikaila.” Umikot si Chanyeol sa kinauupan ni Kyungsoo at tumabi sa kabilang side. “Alam ko at alam ni Baekhyun at alam ni Jongdae at alam mo sa kaibuturan ng malandi mong puso na crush mo si Junmyeon.”

Ito yung mga pagkakataong gusto niyang batuhin ulit ng stapler si Chanyeol. “So?”

“So...” Lumipat ulit si Chanyeol sa kabilang side. Lalong lumalaki ang ngiti niya. Unti-unti siyang lumapit kay Kyungsoo sabay bulong. “Kayo na ba? Jowa mo na?”

Sinampal ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol pero yung mahina lang. “Sira ka. Hindi pa kami.”

“Pa? _Pa_?”

Napakapit ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo sa hawak na kutsara. Ay wala na nahuli na.

“Hay nako Chanyeol, tigilan mo na ako a,” pailing na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi pa ako nagkakape, baka maisaksak ko sayo ‘tong kutsarang ‘to.”

“Okay.” Nag-shrug si Chanyeol. “Papakita ko ‘to kay Baekhyun at Jongdae.”

Napatingin si Kyungsoo nang matalim kay Chanyeol, pero tila wala itong talab sa best friend niya. Instead, lalo lang siyang ngumiti. Sa galaw ng mata ang labi ni Chanyeol, alam na ni Kyungsoo na nai-save na niya yung picture sa phone niya at ready na siyang ipagkalat ito sa buong barkada. Pero ayaw niyang malaman muna nila Baekhyun at Jongdae kung ano ang nadiscover ni Chanyeol. It’s likely na hindi pa rin ‘to alam ng dalawa dahil busy sila sa isang project until next month so only Chanyeol had the time to stalk. Pero once na malaman ito ng dalawa, hindi na sila titigil sa pagkulit kay Kyungsoo. Lalo na ang pangaasar. At pag-feed sa kaniya ng kung ano-anong bagay, whether wholesome o malaswa, about Junmyeon.

Not that he minded them pero ngayong real feelings ang meron siya kay Junmyeon, pakiramdam niya hindi makakatulong yung constant na pangaasar sa kung ano ang gusto niyang mangyari sa kanilang dalawa. Alam mo yung mga kaklaseng natutuluyan mong maging crush kasi lagi kayong inaasar ng buong classroom kahit sa totoo, lowkey admiration lang naman meron ka? Parang ganun yung feeling ni Kyungsoo, except that this time, crush na talaga niya si Junmyeon—or perhaps even more—at ayaw lang niya munang mahulog pa ng sobra sobra kasi mamaya hindi rin pala siya dadamputin kapag natuluyan na.

“Chanyeol, ‘wag.”

“Ano ulit?”

“Isa pang ulit ii-stapler ko yang tenga mo,” threaten ni Kyungsoo. Pero again, wala pa rin ‘tong effect kay Chanyeol.

“Kwento mo muna sakin lahat. Promise di ko ikukwento sa dalawa,” ani Chanyeol.

“Bina-blackmail mo ako?”

“Bakit, as if naman hindi mo ikukwento sakin?”

May point nga naman si Chanyeol. Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Fine fine. After work.”

“Lunch?”

“No. After work.” This time, Kyungsoo was firm. Tumango si Chanyeol. Alright, later isisiwalat na ni Kyungsoo ang lahat.

 

“Hindi pa kayo nagki-kiss?”

“Hindi nga! Paulit-ulit? Boomerang? Ganon?”

Humigop ng kape si Chanyeol. Halos maubos na niya yung kanya. Masarap e. Libre kasi ni Kyungsoo. “Wala lang. Ilang beses na pala kayo nagde-date wala namang gumagawa ng moves sa inyo.”

“Ayaw lang naming mag-assume. Saka we’re good friends so hindi pa yun dates,” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Pero gusto mo siya?”

Hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo.

“Oy.”

“Ayoko na ulitin.”

Mahinang sinipa ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng table sabay ngiti. “Arte. Dali na ano yung inamin mo sakin kanina?”

“Na ano?” Nagpipigil na si Kyungsoo ng ngiti.

“Sabi mo pa nga, ‘So?’ Dali na!”

“Masarap yung cake—”

“Fill in the blanks. Gusto mo si…?”

“Ewan ko sayo.”

“Dali na! Si…?

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang pinapaulit-ulit talaga yung ganito kasi kada sabi niya ng totoo, para lang bumabaon lalo sa dibdib niya yung totoo tapos di na siya makakawala pa.

“Si Junmyeon.”

Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol, halatang pinipigilan ang sarili na huwag sumigaw. “Pota. Kinikilig ako!”

“Umayos ka.” Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo yung bread knife sa mesa.

Tinapik-tapik ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa balikat. “Sa tingin mo may pag-asang maging kayo?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. Ayaw niya muna isipin. Kinakabahan siya tuwing iniisip niya e. Besides, he’s totally enjoying Junmyeon’s company. Hindi pa siya willing na mag-attempt i-upgrade ang relationship lalo na’t they’re still fresh sa comfortable level of their friendship. But then, a part of himself wanted to try? Perhaps challenge himself? It’s been almost half a decade since he had been in a relationship. And you couldn’t judge a relationship if it’s gonna last by the length of time you’ve been friends. His gut feelings just tell him na Junmyeon was a one of a kind guy na hindi niya dapat pakawalan. He just wished na ganun din ang tingin sa kaniya ni Junmyeon.

Also, Kyungsoo didn’t mind telling everything kay Chanyeol. To begin with, among the three sa barkada niya, si Chanyeol talaga ang pinaka-close niya. Since college, they’ve been best buddies. Wala siyang ikatakot sa kaibigan niya to the point na itatago niya ‘to for a really long time.

“Balik tayo sa open mic? Sa Sabado.”

“Bakit?”

“Wala lang. Feel ko lang ulit kumanta.”

Chanyeol wiggled his brows. Bago ‘to. Hindi talaga mahilig si Kyungsoo sa open mic at yung mag-aya siya, ibig sabihin may something. “So pupunta ba si Junmyeon?”

“Gago hindi. Gusto ko lang ulit kumanta.”

“So paggi-gitarahin mo nanaman ako? Mag-videoke nalang tayo,” ani Chanyeol.

“Matapos kong umamin sayo hindi mo ako pagbibigyan sa gusto ko?” Pakonsensiyang sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Sige na, sige na. Pero imbitahan mo si Junmyeon?”

“May klase siya nun.”

“Nuks naman,” tapik uli ni Chanyeol this time sa braso naman ni Kyungsoo. “Alam ang schedule. Ganung level na. Di kita kaya friend.”

“Tigilan mo ako.”

 

It was surprisingly not crowded for a Saturday evening nang bumalik sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol sa bar. Hindi nila kasama sina Baekhyun at Jongdae na inis na inis dahil kailangan nilang pumunta overseas para sa pinagkaka-busy-han nilang project. But then again, okay na ‘to. Better nga na wala silang inuusisa (that is, yung love life ni Kyungsoo) dahil kung hindi, mawawala ang dalawa sa focus.

Nang turn na nila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, nagpalakpakan ang audience. So ito yung mga madalas nang nandito at kilala na yung dalawa. Kumbaga, may fans na sila. Which Kyungsoo thought was weird kasi all they do was sing covers. But then again, hindi naman niya makakaila na may skills silang dalawa. So yeah, feeling celebrity siya ngayon. Sayang wala nga lang yung isang gusto niyang manuod sa kaniya ngayon.

“Dalawang kanta lang po ang na-prepare namin pero isang kanta po muna ngayon. Mamaya na uli yung isa,” panimula ni Kyungsoo. Isang collective na “aaw” ang sumunod. “Pero sana ma-enjoy niyo po ang una naming kanta.”

Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at nag-nod, telling him to start the guitar. At sinimulan nga ni Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo slowly bobbed his head to the beat. Hinawakan niya ang mic at bumwelo.

 _Natapos na ang lahat_  
_Nandito pa rin ako_  
_Hetong nakatulala_  
_Sa mundo, sa mundo_

Sa unang linya palang, nagpalakpakan ang mga tao. Tinuloy niya sa sumunod na verse. May mangilan-ilang sumabay sa pagkanta niya hanggang sa mas lumakas ito nang umabot siya sa chorus.

 _Ohh, Hindi ko maisip_  
_Kung wala ka_  
_Ohh, sa buhay ko_

Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol saglit habang kumakanta at tinitigan din siya nito pabalik. Ngumiti siya, tila may pinapahiwatig. Maya-maya pa ay binuka niya ang bibig niya. “ _Junmyeon_ ,” buka ng bibig niya. Walang tunog. Para raw kay Junmyeon ‘tong kantang ‘to.

Nainis si Kyungsoo ng onti na kinilig. _Hindi ko maisip kung wala ka sa buhay ko._ Wow. Ganung level na ba ang pagkahulog niya kay Junmyeon? Napaisip siya habang tinutuloy ang pagkanta.

 _Sundan mo_  
_Ang paghimig na lulan na aking pinagtatanto_  
_Sundan mo ang paghimig ko_

 _Ohh, hindi ko maisip_  
_Kung wala ka_  
_Ohh, sa buhay ko_

Nagpalakpakan uli ang mga tao. Bumaba silang dalawa ng stage at agad siniko ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol.

“Bakit?”

“Anong Junmyeon ka jan?”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Hindi ba totoo?” Ginaya ni Chanyeol ang pagkanta ni Kyungsoo sa chorus ng “Kung Wala Ka.” Siniko ulit siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Sabihin mo na kasi na totoo,” ani Chanyeol.

Bumelat lang si Kyungsoo.

 

Lumabas saglit silang dalawa para magpahangin. Thankfully tumigil na rin si Chanyeol sa panunukso (only after ng isang kurot sa braso). Mamaya pa ulit sila kakanta at medyo namamanhid na ang paa nila sa kakaupo kaya dito muna sila sa labas magpapalipas hanggang sa makaubos sila ng tig-isang bote ng beer.

“Uy, wait,” biglang singit ni Chanyeol sa kalagitnaan ng pagkwento niya kung paano niya nahuling may kalampungan si Baekhyun a few weeks ago. May tinuturo siya sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Agad naman tumngin yung isa.

“Hello.”

“Uy hala!” Biglang bulalas ni Kyungsoo. Si Junmyeon kasi nakatayo sa harap nilang dalawa. Ramdam niiyang naniniko ulit si Chanyeol sa likuran niya pero hindi na niya ‘to pinapansin. “Akala ko may klase ka?”

“Early dismissal e,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “So sumunod nalang ako rito.”

Nag-clear ng throat si Chanyeol at tinaas ang kamay sabay kaway. “Hi.”

Oo nga pala, may kasama siyang iba. Pansamantalang nawala kasi sa sarili si Kyungsoo. “Si...Chanyeol nga pala, best friend ko. Si Junmyeon.”

Nag-shake hands ang dalawa. “Nice to meet you,” ani Junmyeon.

“Same,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Ikaw yung naka-duet ni Kyungsoo, naalala ko. Na madalas na niyang maka-hangout. Akala ko tuloy may bago na siyang best friend. Pero naisip ko baka boyfriend lang niya.”

Agad inapakan ni Kyungsoo ang naka-sandals lang na paa ni Chanyeol at agad itong natiglan sa pagsasalita.

“Wag ka ngang feeling close,” pagalit ni Kyungsoo. Tumingin siya kay Junmyeon, halatang nahihiya. “Sorry.”

“Okay lang. Siya ba yung binabato mo ng stapler?”

“Oo!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol. “Ako yun! Grabe ano, ang sama niyang tao tapos willing kang i-date?”

This time, kinurot ulit ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol. “Tangina oo awat na!”

Natatawa nalang si Junmyeon na panuoring magkulitan ang dalawa. Si Kyungsoo naman panay ang sorry.

“Pasok na nga lang tayo,” aya ni Kyungsoo.

“Kumanta na ba kayo?” Sumunod si Junmyeon sa dalawa.

“Oo,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Pero isang kanta palang. May isa pa kaming kakantahin pero maya-maya pa ng onti. Di namin sinunod para run sa ibang gustong mag-perform pero ayaw ma-late ng hintay.”

Tumango-tango si Junmyeon habang papasok silang tatlo sa loob ng bar. Patuloy sa pag-rant si Chanyeol sa kung gaano siya inaabuso ni Kyungsoo habang natatawa nalang si Junmyeon sa lahat ng pinagkukwento sa kaniya.

Hindi naman ganoon katagal ang hinintay nila bago ulit umakyat sa entablado si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

“Good luck!” Bati ni Junmyeon sabay tapik sa braso ni Kyungsoo. Siyempre, kinilig si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya ito pinahalata. Sumagot lang siya ng isang malumanay na “Thank you.”

Mukhang kakaunti lang ang familiar sa kanta nila this time which was not bad. Besides, ang point was makakanta sila.

 _Sa tuwing umuulan, may pumapasok sa aking isipan_  
_Ito'y kung bakit umiiyak ang kalangitan_  
_Sa tuwing umuulan, ramdam mo ba ang kalungkutan ng bawat nilalang_  
_Nais ko sanang hawakan ang iyong mga kamay_  
_Habang tayo'y nasa ilalim ng ulan_

Kyungsoo realized this song could be a confession song. Pero hindi niya muna ‘to iisipin. Hindi niya muna masyado iisipin. Or ita-try na hindi niya isipin. Kaso ang hirap. Lalo na’t yung taong gusto niyang pagsabihan nito, nanunuod sa kaniya ngayon. Nakatingin kay Kyungsoo, nakangiti. Ang hirap labanan na damdamin masyado yung kanta.

 _At kung sakali mang ako ang iyong iibigin_  
_Sana nga ikaw ay para sakin_  
_Gusto ko rin naman kita_  
_Huwag kang mag-alala, nandito lang naman ako_  
_Kaya't halika, sumilong ka sa payong ko_

Ang hirap labanan ng feelings kapag masyadong totoo na.

 _Sa tuwing umuulan, subukan mong masdan ang ulap_  
_Na bumabalot sa buong kapaligiran_  
_At sa bawat simoy ng hangin_  
_Hatid nito'y lamig na nararamdaman ko kapag wala ka dito sa'king tabi_

Hindi niya mapigilan. Maya’t maya ang sulyap niya kay Junmyeon. Hindi niya sigurado kung siya lang iyon pero hindi rin ata natatanggal ang tingin sa kaniya nito.

_Kaya't halika, sumilong ka sa payong ko  
Ohh ohhh ohh ohhh_

Umulit ulit ang huling linya hanggang sa natapos ang kanta. Sa pagpalakpak ng mga tao, naka-fix lang ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa iisa. Nakatayo siya, sa likod ng karamihang nakaupo na sa mga tables. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol, at sa pagngisi nito hindi na umalma pa si Kyungsoo. Huli na siya, at hindi na niya kaya pang magkaila pa.

Oo na, nahulog na talaga siya.

 

Nasa labas ulit sila, although this time it’s just Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. Nasa loob si Chanyeol, nakikipaglandian sa isang lalaki sa tabi ng table nila. Whether Chanyeol did it on purpose para magka-solo time si Kyungsoo with Junmyeon, hindi siya sure pero masaya si Kyungsoo. As usual, as typical of them, break time meant yosi time. Naka-upo sila ngayon sa isang bench sa terrace.

“Alam mo yung kantang ‘Dito’?” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Sino kumanta?”

“Iñigo Pascual,” nangingiting sagot ni Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo shook his head. Hindi pa siya nakakapakinig ng mga kanta ni Iñigo. “Maganda ba mga kanta niya?”

“Well, it’s very pop. Some are really nice.” Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang phone niya from his pocket. Then kinuha niya yung earphones sa kabliang pocket at kinabit ito. Binuksan niya ang Spotify at hinanap si Iñigo. Nang makita niya, binigay niya kay Kyungsoo yung other half ng earphones.

“Pakinggan mo,” ani Junmyeon habang sinusuot yung isang earbud sa tenga niya. “I think bagay sa boses mo yung kanta.”

“So ina-analyze mo na boses ko, ganon?” Pabirong tanong ni Kyungsoo bago niya isinuot ang bud. Pinindot ni Junmyeon ang play.

 _Heto na naman, wala nang magawa_  
_Dahil sa nararamdaman_  
_Pinipilit naman itago ang laman_  
_Ng puso di ko magawa_  
_Sana naman makita mo_  
_Na Ikaw lang naman ang hanap-hanap ko_

“Ooh, sounds nice.” Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon na tumango lang sa comment nito.

 _Dito ka na lang sa piling ko_  
_‘Wag na ‘wag ka nang aalis_  
_Dito ka na lang sa yakap ko,_  
_‘Wag na ‘wag ka nang bibitiw_

Kyungsoo began bobbing his head to the beat. Okay naman yung kanta, at na-get na rin niya kung bakit nasabi ni Junmyeon na bagay yung kanta sa boses niya. Pero ngayon, mas ninanamnam niya yung lyrics. Bakit ganon? Bakit parang lahat sakto sa kung ano ang nararamdaman niya? Ganito ba talaga kapag in love? Lahat ng kanta relatable?

 _Naguguluhan kung saan saan naghanap_  
_Pero di makahanap ng katulad mo_  
_Kung sa'kin ka lang di ka sasaktan_  
_Pangako hinding hindi ka iiwan_

Kyungsoo was enjoying the song nang maramdaman niyang may nakahawak na sa ibabaw ng kamay niya. Ikinagulat niya ito at halos hilahin niya pabalik ang sarili niyang kamay papalapit sa kaniya pero nang ma-realize niya agad kung kanino ito, ang puso naman niya ang halos umatras sa kaloob-looban ng kaniyang dibdib.

Nakabalot na ang kamay ni Junmyeon sa ibabaw ng kamay ni Kyungsoo at agad bumalot ang daliri nito para humawak pa ng mahigpit. Ilang saglit pa ay dumulas na ito paloob sa palad ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa tuluyan nang magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay.

Hindi nakatingin sa kaniya si Junmyeon pero si Kyungsoo, nakatingin sa katabi. Lito at kinakabahan. Gusto rin ba siya ni Junmyeon? _Ito ba ang confession song ni Junmyeon?_

Kung naguguluhan din ba si Junmyeon sa nararamdaman niya, hindi ito halata sa napakalmado niyang hitsura. Ilang saglit pa ang pinalipas niya bago siya tumingin kay Kyungsoo, nakangiti.

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang namumula na siya. Pero ngayon pa ba siya dapat mahiya? Hawak nila ang kamay ng isa’t isa. Dapat pa ba silang magpigil? Dapat pa ba siyang matakot na umamin?

Huminga siyang malalim at mabilis na tumingin kay Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon,” panimula ni Kyungsoo. Isang mahinang hum ang sagot ni Junmyeon. “Can I kiss you?”

Sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam kung narinig na ba niyang sumagot si Junmyeon o hindi pa. Tama bang nagtanong siya? At nagpaalam? Pakiramdam niya humihiwalay na ang kaluluwa niya sa katawan niya. Pero he knew he was overreacting. Oo, tama lang na nagpaalam siya. Consent. Pilit niyang pinapakalma ang sarili kahit tinatraydor siya ng nararamdaman niya.

Ngumisi si Junmyeon. Isang segundo. Dalawa. Tatlo. Tango sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa si Kyungsoo. Agad niyang nilapat ang mga labi niya sa labi ni Junmyeon.

Hindi na nagbilang pa si Kyungsoo. Basta ang alam niya, ramdam niya ang lambot ng labi ni Junmyeon sa sarili niya sabay ng paghigpit ng hawak nila sa kamay ng isa’t isa. Wala na rin siyang pakialam kung may nakatingin sa kanila. He’s been singing about being in love since he came here tonight. He might as well show it na rin.

“Dito” may not be the best romantic song para pakinggan nila in the middle of a kiss but it wasn’t bad. Kyungsoo liked it actually.

Natapos ang kanta at marahang humiwalay ang dalawa sa pagkakahalik. Nakatingin sila sa mata ng isa’t isa bago nagkangitian at nagkangisihan.

“Well.” Simula ni Junmyeon. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Same.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 _Dito ka na lang sa piling ko_  
_‘Wag na ‘wag ka nang aalis_  
_Dito ka na lang sa yakap ko,_  
_‘Wag na ‘wag ka nang bibitiw_

“So...tayo na ba?” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

Natawa si Kyungsoo. “I guess. Tayo na.”

“Just making sure.”

Hindi maitago ng dalawa ang ngiti. Hindi na sila nagsalita pero nagkakaintindihan sila. Alam nila kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng mga nangyari, at alam na rin nila ang ibig sabihin ng lalong paghigpit ng hawak nila sa kanilang mga kamay. Sabi nga ni Iñigo, wag nang bibitiw.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Rush ‘to kaya di ko na dinagdagan ng angst. Pero okay nga kapag chill lang diba? Please leave a comment if you liked it! Thank you!


End file.
